User talk:PartHunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Stronghold page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Good luck editing, Danuhau (talk) 03:34, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I see that you have made some useful edits, that is good! If you wonder why I often edit the same pages you edited right after you, is because I have to supervise/improve if there are any bad grammar, bad formulations etc. Keep up the good work! - Danuhau (talk) 15:20, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Please do not add nonexistent categories to articles, such as the "Worms World Party" category (which doesn't exist) to the "Wormpot" article. Thank you. Also, "sudden death" should be written as "Sudden Death", "worm" should be written as "Worm", and game titles should be written in italic letters instead of plain text. For example, it's "Worms Armageddon", not "Worms Armageddon". Names of utilities and weapons should be capitalized as well, for example, it's "Bazooka", not "bazooka", and it's "Ninja Rope" or "Rope", not "ninja rope" or "rope". Anyway, I see you've made a lot of edits despite having only one Worms game, so keep up the good work. Boggy B (talk) 23:07, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Keep it up! You have created a lot of good categories lately, keep up the good work! - Danuhau (talk) 10:25, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Once a day I have seen that you only do one edit a day, but like some weeks ago you made many edits daily. Why are you only coming here to make one edit, then go? TTTEUK (talk) 17:08, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Yesterdays Block I will express my deepest apology about yesterdays event. I did not perform the block of you and TTTEUK, some friends of me did it while I was at school. Q* took charge and reverted the block, so I do not know if you realized or not before it was removed. Anyway, I want to say that I do not hold anything against you, and that I look forward to see all of your contributions in the future! - Danuhau (talk) 10:13, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Contributions Hey there! I'm just curious: How many days in a row have you contributed here? I'm really happy that you are one of the few users to stick around here, as we need all the traffic we can get here. And another thing: Do you have any Worms fans in your circuits? Maybe you would like to present this wiki for them? :) - Danuhau (talk) 13:59, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Request for adminship Hey there Alex, I noticed that you did not cast your vote on the RfA page yet. We'd love to hear your opinion on the matter. You can vote until this thursday. Voting is not obligatory though, so feel free to not vote at all, that wouldn't be a problem at all. Cheers, Koenachtig (talk) 09:58, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Duplicate wikis (Posting my response to this comment here, as I think it could easily be considered off-topic on that blog.) This is basically moot since I am no longer planning on starting a new Worms wiki, but I would still like to know: do you have a source for the claim that Wikia Staff is actively trying to remove duplicate wikis and may globally block users who create such wikis? I ask because says nothing of the sort, and various threads on Central seem to indicate that Wikia is fine with (and, in some case, even encourages) duplicate wikis. The only thing I can think of which you could be talking about is the consequences of copying content from another wiki without proper attribution, but that's a copyright issue rather than an issue of duplicated content. Oscuritaforze (talk) 06:22, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Community vote Hey there Alex, There's currently a discussion/vote going on here. Once you've got some time, you might want to check it out and vote/comment. It's (again) about the competence of Danuhau. If you don't want to get involved, that's fine as well! Just don't vote at all or vote neutral. On some other note... It's great to see you around daily! I'm sure hoping you'll get the 365-days achievement! Cheers, Koenachtig (talk) 18:44, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat Icons